It is known to propel a boat or other watercraft using a water jet apparatus mounted to the hull, with the powerhead being placed inside (inboard) the hull. The drive shaft of the water jet apparatus is coupled to the output shaft of the inboard motor. The impeller is mounted on the drive shaft and housed in a jet propulsion pipe or water tunnel.
To facilitate use of water jet-propelled boats in shallow water, it is known to mount the water jet at an elevation such that the water jet does not project below the bottom of the boat hull. This can be accomplished, for example, by installing a duct in the stern of the boat, the duct being arranged to connect one or more inlet holes formed in the bottom of the hull with an outlet hole formed in the transom. The water jet is then installed outside the hull in a position such that the water jet inlet is in flow communication with the duct outlet at the transom. Such a system is shown in Australian Patent Specification No. 262306, published in 1963. Alternatively, the water jet can be installed inside the duct built into the hull, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,868.
In another type of design, a water jet apparatus is installed inside the hull and penetrates the transom. An inlet housing of the water jet has a horizontal opening and an inclined water tunnel for guiding water to the impeller. The horizontal opening of the inlet housing is mounted in a hole in the bottom or near the bottom of the hull. A similar design is disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 481788.
The prior art cited above does not disclose means for passing through the hull the control system for shifting and steering the reverse gate and the steering nozzle respectively of a water jet apparatus mounted to the hull. In particular, there is a need for a design which would allow the shift and steering control system to penetrate a horizontal section of the hull.